


Coming Back Home

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk stops all the secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: 4MEN's You're My Home was playing the whole time while I worked on this. Another was Epik High's Shoebox. Thus the metaphor. Albeit it being extremely cheesy. And yay more sexy time. I couldn't resist.

"You are still worrying," Taekwoon murmurs. Sanghyuk nods.

Sanghyuk nods again, nibbling on his bottom lip as he watches the pot of noodles bubble on the stove in front of him. He turns to face Taekwoon, who sits on the other side of the counter. "You still haven't told me what Hakyeon hyung wanted to talk about."

"Vampire things," Taekwoon says, still vague, and Sanghyuk sighs. "He just wants you safe. I want you safe." Taekwoon leans forward as well, kissing his cheek. Sanghyuk's lips twitch upwards slightly, Taekwoon's arms reaching across the counter surface, hands sliding onto Sanghyuk's hips and pulling him flush against the counter to bring him as close as he can across the counter. "Hey," Taekwoon says, tipping his head upwards, and his lips brush Sanghyuk's own. "If you need to think about it, I can-" He pauses, lips still parted. He bites down on his bottom lip, then he leaves it at that. Sanghyuk forgets what he wants to ask when Taekwoon's lips suddenly press against his. Taekwoon lets out a small satisifed hum, his head tilting just barely to fit their lips together a little better. Taekwoon's fingers run just under the hem of his shirt, and Sanghyuk catches the hand. Sanghyuk pulls away, warm inside as Taekwoon protests softly.

"I think, there is no hurting involved here," Sanghyuk says, patting his arm with his free hand and one corner of Taekwoon's lips tugs upwards. "I need to take the noodles." Taekwoon releases him immediately, pulling a pot holder over in front of him. "Thanks," Sanghyuk says, carefully lowering the pot on it. Sanghyuk lifts the chopsticks, starting to pull at the noodles. He blows at the rich steam that rises up with each lift of the noodles, but his mouth doesn't water at the savoury scent of the soup. He continues stirring and playing with the noodles, sucking on the inside of his cheek. Cool fingers steal the chopsticks away, and Sanghyuk lets Taekwoon take the utensils, the center of his brow creased slightly as he adjusts his hold.

"Spoon," Taekwoon says quietly. Sanghyuk goes to get it, watching Taekwoon slowly pick up the noodles and lower them onto the spoon, cutting away excess lengths. "Ah," he says, eyes focused on Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk blinks, and Taekwoon brings the spoon closer, mouth curling just barely. Sanghyuk's lips part obediently, and Taekwoon slides the spoon in slowly. Sanghyuk's lips close around it, and Taekwoon pulls the spoon back out carefully. Sanghyuk watches how intense Taekwoon's gaze is on his lips as he feeds Sanghyuk, it makes the corner of his lips tip up a little as he chews. "You need to eat," Taekwoon says, readying another spoon.

"I know," Sanghyuk says through the next mouthful. "I'm just not very hungry, I think." He accepts the spoon of soup, and he swallows. "Thanks."

Taekwoon feeds him another spoonful, and Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows slightly when Taekwoon doesn't move after that, eyes blinking slowly as he looks at Sanghyuk. He was thinking again, and Sanghyuk lowers his gaze to the counter surface. There's the clink of metal again, and Sanghyuk looks up to have another spoon waiting for him. Taekwoon edges the spoon closer, smile soft.

Sanghyuk gets it, all of a sudden, when the pot is empty and Taekwoon is rising to wash the pot for him, when Taekwoon places a glass of water in front of him, when Taekwoon bundles him into bed, long fingers carding through his hair a couple times to comb it out, the place sunk into silence.

How Taekwoon knows what he's worrying about speaks volumes more. He doesn't know how Taekwoon can smile if he truly knows what Sanghyuk was thinking.

This was Taekwoon's version of comfort, embracing Sanghyuk's worry than trying to dispel it with words or excesssive touch. Taekwoon presses a kiss lightly to his forehead, then the corner of his lips, still smiling because he knows, and Sanghyuk has to grab onto his wrist, pull him back.

"Wait till I fall asleep?" Sanghyuk asks, voice small. Taekwoon doesn't falter, sliding onto the bed. Sanghyuk immediately curves to curl into his side, feeling the slow, soothing motion of Taekwoon stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry," Sanghyuk says into Taekwoon's hip, eyes closing.

"You don't need to say that." Taekwoon says immediately.

"I thought you liked polite people," Sanghyuk jokes sleepily. He loops an arm over Taekwoon's stomach, fingers curling into his shirt. "I love you," The words are clumsy, tripping over his tongue, but he thinks Taekwoon gets it.

"That's all the 'sorry's and 'thank you's you need to say," Taekwoon whispers. Sanghyuk presses his face into Taekwoon's side, and Taekwoon shifts closer in response.

"Okay," Sanghyuk says, too sleepy to feel any embarrassment as he inhales the clean scent of Taekwoon. Taekwoon doesn't actually smell like anything in particular, other than the soap he uses, and it sort of makes sense, and Sanghyuk likes it anyway. "I love you," Sanghyuk mumbles again.

Taekwoon hums.

When Sanghyuk wakes, his apartment is empty. Something rustles under Sanghyuk's movement, and Sanghyuk lifts the duvet to find the note that Taekwoon usually leaves—still leaves, even with their phones.

He expects a 'Stay Safe', or a 'I'll see you tonight' but the words are different this morning.

_I'll come home when you're ready.  
And think about it._

The rounded calligraphy is carefully penned down, beautifully written. Sanghyuk tears up the paper, tosses the pieces into the dustbin. Away from the bed, he feels chilly, and then he notices the rain outside, a slow drizzle. He goes to the window, the grey light slipping through the blinds. Sanghyuk bites out a smile, snapping them shut.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

Sanghyuk nearly falls off his chair when Hakyeon assaults him with a hug, and he garbles under the weight.

"Hey!" Hakyeon half-yells, and Sanghyuk shoves him off. Hakyeon perches himself onto Sanghyuk's desk, unfazed. "What's up, kiddo."

"I should be asking you that," Sanghyuk frowns, tugging at a report sheet that was stuck under Hakyeon's butt. "You are the one that attacked me."

"Where's Hongbin?" Hakyeon says, lifting himself off to sweep out all the papers caught under him.

Sanghyuk glances over at his best friend's table. He remembered him saying something. "Helping trainees," Sanghyuk says, licking his lips and going back to his work.

There is silence, and it sends an itch down Sanghyuk's neck. Hakyeon crosses his legs, then uncrosses it, and his foot bumps into Sanghyuk's shoulder as he does so. Sanghyuk makes a noise, shooing off the impending apology and he glances over. Hakyeon was picking at his nails, examining his hands. Sanghyuk leans his weight onto one arm, burying the hand in his hair as he continues to write, exhaling softly.

"So," Hakyeon says finally, voice bright enough to make Sanghyuk tense. "How's... Taekwoon?" He says the name like it made out of glass.

"I don't know," Sanghyuk mumbles.

"He is your boyfr-"

"One that is giving me space to think, or something like that, I don't know what," Sanghyuk cuts in, and he doesn't like how this has become some finger-pointing game. "All I know is that someone made me feel like I committed a huge crime when all I did, was date someone you don't approve of, which is," Sanghyuk stops himself, dropping the pen onto the table. He exhales sharply, swallowing. "Sorry, hyung."

"No," Hakyeon chirps. "Don't be."

"I just want you to be happy for me," Sanghyuk wilts, and he shuffles forward in his seat, grabbing onto Hakyeon's hands. "Can't you?"

Sanghyuk looks up, and Hakyeon's smile is stiff at the edges, and it snaps flat when Hakyeon presses his lips together tightly. "Maybe I unintentionally put you in a tough spot," Hakyeon says. "By teaching you that family is really, really important."

Sanghyuk's smile is weak, "But it is."

"Yeah," Hakyeon agrees, and he sits a little straighter. "But, like, you remember when you asked me about the guys I dated and stuff, Sanghyuk-ah."

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I could have totally chosen to not go and stay home with you, like you wanted me to sometimes," Hakyeon says. This time his smile reaches his eyes, and he reaches out to squeeze Sanghyuk's neck in that familiar, knowing way. "If you know what I mean." He gets off his desk, brushing off his clothes.

He pats Sanghyuk on the head gently, making Sanghyuk feel like he was ten all over again. "And if you don't," Hakyeon teases as he starts to walk backwards to leave Sanghyuk alone. "What I mean is that sometimes we all need to be a little selfish, Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk watches him pause by the divider.

"Sometimes for the other person more than ourselves."

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

Sanghyuk is sitting on the benches. He watches his clothes slop and fall against the stomach of the washing machine, an unrecognizable mush of colours.

The steady tumbling sends his mind into a blank, and it's somewhat comforting.

Hongbin.

He looks down at his sneakers, rubbing the sole against the cement and scuffing the edge. Best friends accept everything, right? Sanghyuk scoffs at himself, running a hand through his hair.

It is the last sword hanging above his head, possibly the smallest or largest hurdle. He doesn't know Hongbin will take it. All he knows is that Hongbin might end up laughing, as he always does in any situation.

After breaking all relations with Sanghyuk. He sighs, glancing up at the air conditioner's vent and zipping up his jacket.

"Here."

Sanghyuk blinks at the mug of tea, rings of citron floating in the steaming water. The old lady smiles at him, wrinkled hands quivering slightly under the weight of the mug and Sanghyuk quickly accepts.

"Thank you," Sanghyuk bows carefully.

"Yuzu tea helps one relax," the lady says, and she pats his shoulder. He takes her hand in his free one in thanks, and the papery-soft skin is cool, comforting. Her other hand pats his. "You seem a little stressed. Drink slowly," she grins at him gummily, before moving away back to her counter.

Sanghyuk holds the mug between his hands, staring down into the water. He sips— the warm sweet liquid is refreshing and calming at the same time.

He wonders if that's how it would feel to have a mother, or grandmother, now that he's grown up.

Sanghyuk bites his lip, smiling. Then again he has always had Hakyeon. He sets it down beside him, unfinished. He still had awhile.

He fishes out his phone, and types out a quick message. "How are you, hyung?" He murmurs, watching the number beside his message disappear almost immediately.

_Should I be honoured? Our Sanghyuk is checking up on his hyung?_

_I'm regretting it already._

_How dare you_

 

Sanghyuk taps the side of his phone, swallowing.

 

_It's all okay between us, right, hyung?_

_What do you mean_  
Of course  
Is that what you wanted to ask 

_Sort of_

_That's a yes  
I'm sad now, you don't actually care about my wellbeing_

 

Sanghyuk huffs.

 

_Whatever you say_

_Where are you?_

_Washing clothes_

_Eh, boring_

_What are you doing then, old man_

_Grocery shopping for the weekend  
Wanna come over then?_

 

Sanghyuk thinks of his empty apartment. There won't be anyone waiting tonight.

 

_Yeah, see you on Saturday?_

_Of course  
Tell Bin he can come too_

_He'd bring Jaehwan hyung_

_Okay then no_  
Kidding  
All of you can come  <3 

 

Sanghyuk locks his phone, exhaling.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

Sanghyuk rather be airdropped into a building filled with vampires. "Okay, so not really," he mutters under his breath as he drops himself into his office chair.

"What's up," Hongbin says, as a a pair of hands find their way over Sanghyuk's eyes.

"Nothing," Sanghyuk groans as he leans his head against the back of his chair. Hongbin laughs, lifting his hands away to ruffle Sanghyuk's hair.

"For real?" Hongbin says, as Sanghyuk spins around in his chair. "Doesn't look like it. You've been looking like this for a while." Sanghyuk closes his eyes. "Boyfriend problems?"

"Sort of." Sanghyuk opens one eye. "Hyung."

"Yeah?" Hongbin looks up from his phone.

Sanghyuk reverses. "Do you know why we got called in?"

Hongbin shrugs. Then he beams brightly. "So what's the problem?"

Sanghyuk scowls. "You're not going to let go of it are you?"

"Nope," Hongbin says.

"Jaehwan has ruined you," Sanghyuk says, as Hongbin slides his phone onto his table. He grins when Hongbin whacks his knee, eyes wide in objection.

"He did not," Hongbin can barely contain his laughter, and Sanghyuk doesn't even know what's funny.

"I'll tell you later," Sanghyuk announces finally, glancing at the time. "Let's go," he says, standing and leaving Hongbin to his giggles.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

Hongbin's munching interjects with the sharp sound of the paper flatly hitting the surface of the table as Sanghyuk flips through the job file. Sanghyuk frowns at all the familiar words. He worries his bottom lip when he notices the timeline, it's extrordinarily long.

"What the hell," Sanghyuk murmurs. "They give us the files after the briefing so we wouldn't get to protest? And two months worth of preparation before going?" He snaps the file shut, slotting it back into his bag for safety before turning to the pile of chips in front of him.

"Mental strengthening they said," Hongbin says, dusting off his salt-covered fingers to pick up his pizza. Sanghyuk notices the way Hongbin's brow creases slightly, despite his light tone, and Sanghyuk nods. "You thought it would be over after the final trainee test."

"Do you like the killing?" Sanghyuk blurts out, looking down at his food. He doesn't see Hongbin glance around, glad that they were in a corner seat.

He nibbles on a chip, breaking it into tiny pieces as he waits, listening to the rustle of grease paper as Hongbin attacks his pizza. "No," Hongbin says finally, and Sanghyuk looks up to watch him swallow a mouthful. "Like yeah, you and I asked for the job, but I think it was... I don't know," Hongbin tosses a chip against the remaining stack, before picking it up again and dropping it into his mouth. Sanghyuk exhales, picking at his own slice of pizza. "I think it's because the way they..." Hongbin's frown grows deeper. Sanghyuk nudges his foot with his own, and Hongbin's eyes flicker from looking outside to Sanghyuk's, and Sanghyuk smiles in a way he hopes is reassuring. Hongbin lets out a chuckle. "It's going to sound weird, but like, the way the life drains out of their eyes, like I know they are supposed to be sort of dead but I see it and it's just... it feels like murder sometimes, even though they are murderers too."

"I get it," Sanghyuk says, a little awed and a little relieved all at the same time. Hongbin's eyes narrow slightly. "I really do, I," Sanghyuk glances around at all the people out for lunch in the deli, and he changes his mind. "Let's finish lunch then back to my place?"

Hongbin settles down on the floor opposite Sanghyuk as he takes a deep breath, expelling it slowly. "Dude, you're scaring me."

"Shut up," Sanghyuk retorts nervously, thrusting a pillow into Hongbin's lap. "Now hold this before you collapse on me or something." Hongbin willingly hugs the couch pillow, making himself comfortable. Sanghyuk starts easy. "So the boyfriend."

"Ah," Hongbin says, his chin nodding into the pillow. He leans in closer to Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk pats the carpet, combing the fibres out.

"Do you think, vampires could be people?" Sanghyuk blurts out, and Hongbin raises an eyebrow.

"Jaehwan says they can," Hongbin says eventually. "And like I told you before, they talk... and stuff, you really wonder sometimes," Hongbin chuckles. "What, is your boyfriend some kind of soceror who hangs out with vampires?"

He's joking, but Sanghyuk isn't. "If he was... As in, he's the..." There really was no way around it, and Sanghyuk mildly considers ripping the carpet's fibres out one by one. "Vampire." He keeps his eyes glued to the silvery fibres, picking at them. He can feel Hongbin's stare on him, and he looks up, wincing internally as Hongbin stays frozen, fingers gripping onto the pillow. "I'm not joking here hyung, please don't hope for it."

"Um," Hongbin says. "Um," he repeats. "Wow."

"Seriously?" Sanghyuk says. "That's all you can say?"

"I mean," Hongbin says. "You are technically telling me this just after we had pizza, I don't think you want me to take this like some nightmarish thing," Hongbin's face looks like it can't settle on a single emotion. He's not looking at Sanghyuk, but he's not looking like he's going to fly out of the room immediately either. "Wait," Hongbin's head snaps up to squint at Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk flinches. "This is the same guy you've been dating for a year already?"

"Er, yeah."

"What does this have to do with anything I said just now?"

"Because you acknowledged that vampires have some kind of conscious mind? Taekwoon is totally conscious though, like totally human just drinks blood so..."

Laughter spills past Hongbin's lips, and Sanghyuk stares at him bewildered. When he's done laughing at Sanghyuk's mortification, the words come out breathless. "Do you hear yourself?" Hongbin wheezes. "Oh god, you've been making out with a vampire and I've been sharing a coke with you."

"Hyung," Sanghyuk whines, flopping over and burying his face into the carpet in relief and he feels a pillow thud into his butt before Hongbin drapes himself over him.

A hand furiously messes up his hair. "I can't believe you thought you couldn't share this with me!"

"In my defense Kyungsoo thought you and Hakyeon hyung would freak out," Sanghyuk says, turning over and tossing Hongbin over onto the floor next to him. "You really aren't freaked out?"

"No," Hongbin insists, lurching upwards to arrange his hair back into place. "Okay, just slightly, I mean, you, vampire dude, making out, doing t-" Hongbin yelps at Sanghyuk's swat to his thigh. "I guess, it isn't that weird? Jaehwan talks about them a lot, like, he has a _vampire friend_ , it took me forever to get used to that idea, he didn't let me tell you, oh god, did you know that they work with vampires? I bet even Kyungsoo or Yoongi does."

"I know," Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, resting his hands on his stomach. "Jesus." Sanghyuk feels like he can actually breathe now.

"Is he hot?"

Sanghyuk snorts, feeling a blush rise to his face, of course Hongbin would want to know that. "Better than Jaehwan, doesn't have that huge nos-" Sanghyuk rolls away when Hongbin lifts a fist in defense of his boyfriend. "You get the idea."

"Can I meet him? Wait," Hongbin's mouth slides into a frown. "Kyungsoo and Yoongi have met him right? Where did all the best friend rights go to?"

Sanghyuk props himself up on his elbows, lying on his stomach. "Sorry, man. I'll buy dinner?"

Hongbin whacks him lightly, and then jerks out of the way when Sanghyuk lunges at him, both of them giggling.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

"By the way, Dinner at hyung's house on Saturday." Sanghyuk says, when it was dark outside and they had migrated to Hongbin's place.

"I forgot to ask, but how did Hakyeon hyung take it?" Hongbin asks, Sanghyuk crashes his car in the game and he grumbles as he drops the controller to his lap. Hongbin automatically restarts the game, but pauses the console. "Bad?"

"Bad," Sanghyuk says, running his fingers through his hair.

"I would ask why, but...that's so him," Hongbin sighs.

"I mean," Sanghyuk worries his bottom lip as he reaches for the beer on the table. "He did sort of catch us kissing," Sanghyuk ignores the low whistle Hongbin lets out, kicking his knee with a socked foot. Hongbin grins, rolling his eyes.

"But he got over it?"

"Sort of?" Sanghyuk mumbles, thinking of the way he cooly breezed out of the apartment. After blacking out. "He's going to have to deal with it sometime. It just kind of sucks, you know, like, he seemed really glad when you got together with Jaehwan, so it feels like I messed up or something."

"You know, your life is your life," Hongbin says, and Sanghyuk flicks at the controller's joy stick. "Hakyeon hyung isn't supposed to be ruling our lives, I get that he's important to you, to us, but you are important to you too."

"So philosophical," Sanghyuk snarks, but there's a sheepish smile on his face. "Thanks, hyung."

"Wow," Hongbin says, rearing back in mock shock. "Did you just give thanks?"

Sanghyuk stares down at his lap, unseeing. He was standing in the middle of a scale, and for so long it has been tipped in Hakyeon's favour. He's suddenly missing Taekwoon again, and he nearly reaches for his phone when he remembers.

"Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk looks up, and meets his gaze, shrugging. "Another round?" Hongbin gives him a long look, the slightest frown on his face. Sanghyuk turns to the television, already setting up the round.

Hongbin drops the staring. "Yeah." Sanghyuk sees Hongbin glance at him from the side of his eyes, and then he feels his shoulders bump into his. "Hey, so when can I meet him?"

Sanghyuk doesn't know. Sanghyuk swallows, hesitating. "Maybe next week?" Sanghyuk says as his car crashes into the sea from his distraction.

"Anytime, man."

Sanghyuk feels lighter than he has in a long time, shoving at Hongbin's controller so that his respawned car can only drive straight into a pit and Hongbin shoves him back, both of them giggling. "You're the best, I guess," Sanghyuk says, as they both pull into the finish line. He dodges the slap, but then a squeak escapes him when Hongbin's finger stabs his side.

"I better be."

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

The joy is shortlived.

The apartment is hauntingly empty when he returns, as it has been for the past couple weeks. No warm buzz in his veins or that indescribable knowledge that his only and favourite vampire was near.

No long arms sneaking up and wrapping around him, no soft murmur saying hello. No Taekwoon burying his face in his hair and no Taekwoon asking for a kiss like Sanghyuk would never give it to him.

Cooking is also a quiet affair; no curious questions, no need for Sanghyuk to distract Taekwoon from hovering about the microwave because he's convinced the whirring noise is not normal.

His bed is not at the right temperature, Taekwoon not there to be a heater or a cool pillow to cling to in the humid summer nights of the season now.

He stares out of the window, as if hoping that there would be someone waiting in the streets like last year. The moon sulks, hiding behind one lonely cloud.

He thinks Taekwoon is a thief, and that Taekwoon is wrong.

He has taken home away with him, and it is Sanghyuk that needs to go back home.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

Sanghyuk has never come here in the day before. The still silence in the brightness of the late morning makes Sanghyuk glance behind him one too many times, and each time he takes in a broken door, a rat scurrying past him, a wilting plant leaning forward as it weeps.

He nearly misses the alley in his distraction. He presses his palms against the fence, feeling the leaves and vines fold under his weight. He breathes in the earthy scent, folding his bottom lip over his teeth as he takes a deep breath. He pushes forward, making sure to shut the fence tight behind him. The lake is glittering, and the trees rustle in the light wind that picks up, as if greeting Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk doesn't know why he's tugging nervously at his bag straps as he makes his way to the hidden door just behind the strawberry bushes. Sanghyuk touches the white flowers dotting the thick green, pushing aside one bush to expose the door better. He lugs at the heavy wood, his feet slipping against the dirt. It's heavier than expected, Taekwoon usually the one opening it for him. It falls open, and Sanghyuk nearly falls down the stairs trying to flip it back over to close the hatch above him.

There's a fizz that runs across his skin, his own blood holding the knowledge of Taekwoon was nearby and it makes Sanghyuk hurry.

Sanghyuk bends down next to the basket of candles he brought the last time, and he goes to it, lighting one. He lifts it up, pushing open the door. The bed was unmade, as usual, the blankets folded in a messy rectangle, and the bottles of water on the kitchen counter, the charging wire for his phone abandoned next to the only powerpoint in the room. Sanghyuk drops his bag by the foot of the bed, stepping over a book that was laid open on the carpet.

He frowns, he's sure Taekwoon is here. He could feel it. He moves down to the hallway, past the bathroom and he pauses in front of the last door. He swings it open, and the candlelight throws a veil of light over the room, and Sanghyuk's throat tightens.

Taekwoon was sleeping on his work, pencil still caught between his fingers, threatening just so to tip over. It's almost noon, and Taekwoon is most likely lulled too strongly to his sleep to sense Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk sets the candle down on the edge of the desk, making sure its far from any of Taekwoon's precious papers. He notes the phone, sitting ontop of the fresh sheets of paper.

The soft light illuminates Taekwoon's features, the black silk of his hair catching the light. Sanghyuk cannot resist, the powdery-soft skin icy cold under his fingertips. He can't do anymore with Taekwoon's position, and Sanghyuk finds himself biting down hard on his bottom lip. His bracelet knocks into the pencil, and it clicks against the tabletop as it falls out of Taekwoon's fingers.

Sanghyuk's heart skips a beat when Taekwoon shifts, a sigh escaping him. Sanghyuk's breath catches when Taekwoon lifts his head, eyes unfocused as they stare at him. Taekwoon blinks slowly, his folded arms supporting him.

"Taekwoon," Sanghyuk whispers, reaching out and pressing his palm to the gentle curve of Taekwoon's cheek, and Taekwoon leans into it immediately, eyes slipping shut.

"Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk nearly melts under the feathery sound of Taekwoon's voice. It's been too long, for Sanghyuk, a month too long away from someone he has been spending almost every night with.

Taekwoon mumbles, eyelids fluttering open and they still look a bit dazed. "You're here...?" His eyes are narrowed painfully against the faint candlelight, and Sanghyuk takes the candle away, blowing it out.

"Want to come to bed?" Sanghyuk says.

Taekwoon stands, swaying, and Sanghyuk grabs onto him as they trek to the bed. Taekwoon flops like a doll over him, arms winding around him.

"I missed you," Sanghyuk says. "I couldn't wait longer." Taekwoon mumbles something. "Hm?"

"I don't want you to choose," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk stays silent, shutting his eyes when he feels Taekwoon's lips brush the skin of his neck, breath cooling the warm skin. "I don't like you worrying," Taekwoon says, words getting increasingly muffled as he presses closer to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk has to shift to bring their faces level, Taekwoon's whine barely audible in the silence at the loss of contact.

"I can barely hear you," Sanghyuk says placatingly. "And I'm not choosing between anything." Taekwoon huffs, and Sanghyuk can barely keep his smile down at a petulant Taekwoon, drowsy enough that can't he keep his emotions in check.

Taekwoon fusses suddenly, pushing and pulling at Sanghyuk until he has his face buried back against Sanghyuk's neck. "Your jacket... my face." Sanghyuk giggles, sitting up to toss it across the room.

"Better?" Sanghyuk asks as he settles back down. Taekwoon nuzzles his exposed neck, and Sanghyuk shivers when he takes a slow inhale.

Everything is slower with Taekwoon in the day, but it was usually evening when Sanghyuk managed to see him, and the rapidly fading sunlight meant an increasingly awake Taekwoon, so this was new.

Sanghyuk swallows when Taekwoon presses his lips against his jugular, humming. "I missed you," Taekwoon echoes him, voice breathy, knee sliding between Sanghyuk's thighs leisurely. Sanghyuk's exhale is stuttered when Taekwoon rocks against his hip, his lips mouthing against his neck.

"Taekwoon?" Sanghyuk says, eyes wide and staring into the darkness as he takes in this side of Taekwoon.

"I missed you so much," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk nearly flinches when he feels Taekwoon's fangs scrape against his neck. "I thought you maybe, you didn't want-"

"Never," Sanghyuk's hand slides down Taekwoon's chest, and dips past the hem of Taekwoon's sweatpants. It closes around Taekwoon's cock, his thumb running along the tip and Taekwoon's breath hitches. Taekwoon doesn't reply, bucking up into Sanghyuk's hand. Sanghyuk curses when Taekwoon's other leg wraps over his hips, brushing his own growing erection.

Sanghyuk realises that this might be the first time Taekwoon was at his mercy, the first time Taekwoon was so open with his want. It makes him flush, his thin shirt and bermudas too warm, too much.

He peels himself away, Taekwoon's sharp whine forcing him to take a steady breath. "Wait," he coaxes, as he tears off his clothes, and proceeds to tug off Taekwoon's sweats and loose shirt. Taekwoon's hand closes around his wrist and he lets himself be pulled in, even though the pull is practically weightless. The slide of their bare skin together is perfect, Sanghyuk realising, when he settles himself on all fours above Taekwoon, that Taekwoon's lips are untouched. Taekwoon seems to think it was inappropriate too, already tugging him close, a pleased mewl escaping him before his lips fall open, allowing Sanghyuk access.

Sanghyuk is forced to seat himself on Taekwoon's hips when Taekwoon doesn't let him go, the kiss growing increasingly wet and messy. Taekwoon ruts upwards, and his fangs press tantilisingly against Sanghyuk's tongue. Taekwoon isn't watching himself, and they draw blood from the flesh, and Sanghyuk is almost as surprised as Taekwoon is, because Taekwoon usually does have better control of his teeth. Taekwoon immediately latches onto his tongue, mumbling a breathy sorry.

"Ah, Taekwoon," Sanghyuk gasps, still tasting iron, getting an idea. "Taekwoon, let me-" Sanghyuk grabs onto Taekwoon's hands, guiding them into his hair. Taekwoon start petting his hair, fingers threading through the strands. It's almost soothing, as Sanghyuk slides downwards, throat dry.

When his mouth closes around Taekwoon's cock for the first time, it's too dry, and Sanghyuk doesn't think this is right, even as Taekwoon's fingers tighten on his scalp. He doesn't think it feels the same for Taekwoon as when Taekwoon does this for him. Sanghyuk finds himself wanting to be good for Taekwoon again, wants to apologise for being stupid.

He pulls off, fingers stroking and pulling the softest noises out of Taekwoon, every sound rounded off the same way Taekwoon curls his words. Sanghyuk wets his lips, inducing saliva and he tries again, and this time the slide is alarmingly easy, and too fast when Taekwoon bucks his hips. But he lets Taekwoon, and he hollows his cheeks as he lets Taekwoon fuck into his mouth.

"Sanghyuk." His name comes out breathless, Taekwoon rolling his hips upwards languidly when Sanghyuk hums in reply. Sanghyuk presses his hips against the bed, his cheeks warm as he listens to the slick sound of his saliva and Taekwoon's cock rubbing it against Sanghyuk's lips. Sanghyuk draws himself up, sucking on the tip and his name is breathed out again.

He didn't expect it to sound so wet and so loud against the loud throbbing of his heartbeat and he sees why Taekwoon likes to do it. Sanghyuk looks up, and there's Taekwoon, his eyes vaguely visible in the darkness. Taekwoon's staring straight at him, lips parted just barely and Sanghyuk shivers at the dazed look in his eyes. It distracts him enough that Taekwoon's cock slides down further.

Sanghyuk gags. Taekwoon keens. Sanghyuk wants to hear more.

But Taekwoon was already coming. Sanghyuk pulls off, the release of the tightness in his lungs making him go lax. He feels himself come and his eyes flutter shut. His panting fills the room. Taekwoon was drawing him up, gentle tugging and Sanghyuk obliges, and he's surprised when Taekwoon's fingertips come away wet as they brush under his eyes.

"Oh," Sanghyuk says, lifting a hand to wipe at his tears. He can feel Taekwoon's smile against his lips when he's kissed again, Taekwoon's arm wrapping around his waist, a solid presence.

"You're really here," Taekwoon says.

"I am." Taekwoon sighs lazily, and Sanghyuk laughs, kissing his collarbone. He rests his head against Taekwoon's chest, eyes shutting at the slow rise and fall of Taekwoon's chest. He wills his breathing to match. "I'm home," Sanghyuk says eventually, throat closing in on itself. "I'm sorry."

Taekwoon is silent, and Sanghyuk wonders if he fell asleep until he feels Taekwoon shift. "Don't be," the words are slurred as Taekwoon hides his face into Sanghyuk's hair.

"I love you," Sanghyuk says. Three syllables, three apologies. "Please don't leave me alone again, I know, I know now, you want to let me think, but," Sanghyuk shifts up, watches Taekwoon's eyes open, cat-like slits, at his movement. "All I ended up thinking about was you," Sanghyuk admits.

Taekwoon is wordless, leaning forward for his nose to trace down the slope of Sanghyuk's neck. He's taking long, deep breaths, and Sanghyuk tips his head back, gives him more skin to work with.

Taekwoon's body heats up, taking Sanghyuk's shiver the wrong way and Sanghyuk can only be fond. Taekwoon is so child-like when he's in this state, trying to fit himself into Sanghyuk's leaner frame.

"Sometimes," Taekwoon murmurs. "When you fall asleep... holding you like this is nice, and I get to, breathe..." Taekwoon loses track of his sleepy confession. "And in the moonlight, so pretty," Taekwoon's lips press against Sanghyuk's skin, sensing the pulse beneath.

Taekwoon is also even more honest like this. "Maybe I should visit you when you're sleeping more often," Sanghyuk teases, but Taekwoon only purrs, sucking a mark into his skin. "You'd like that?"

"I like you," Taekwoon replies, the retort thornless in his feathery tone.

Sanghyuk laughs in shock. "Are you trying to sass me here?"

Taekwoon hums, still focused on Sanghyuk's neck.

Sanghyuk purses his lips. "Are you hungry?" Taekwoon shakes his head, but he is teething the skin already, this time fangs carefully kept away. "You sure? Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon shakes his head again.

Sanghyuk considers this, and then he sighs. "Maybe later? When you're more awake?" Taekwoon makes a mumble of assent, pulling away and his lips clumsily press against the corner of Sanghyuk's lips. "Sleep then," Sanghyuk says, their roles reversed today.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

Sanghyuk smiles, eyes still shut when he's woken from Taekwoon's lips sliding against his, and he blindly feels for Taekwoon, holding the sides of his face between his palms.

Smooth palms stroke down the sides of his torso, and Sanghyuk opens up for Taekwoon. "Morning," Sanghyuk says when their lips part.

"My little devil," Taekwoon says, and he's definitely awake now, his tone making Sanghyuk laugh. "I suppose you've decided."

"I decide nothing," Sanghyuk says, eyes opening to see Taekwoon sitting by him. He gets up as well, crossing his legs. "I decided to have my cake and eat it," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon tilts his head. "Don't leave me again. Not like that."

"If I wanted to think, I would want to do it without you near me," Taekwoon explains, hand reaching out to adjust his hair. "Otherwise how will I know what's best? With you distracting me," he laughs, and Sanghyuk pouts at him.

"What's best for me is when I'm with you," Sanghyuk says stubbornly. "Home."

"Home?"

"You said you'll come home," Sanghyuk reminds him. "You and your poetic sense."

"You are my home," Taekwoon says, "I'm lost without you."

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. But his stomach flutters, the feeling unchanged after this long. "As you are mine," Sanghyuk says softly, and Taekwoon chuckles quietly.

"Thank you for just now," Taekwoon murmurs. "Though I suppose you enjoyed it too." Sanghyuk smacks his shoulder, trying not to fall for the warm mischief in Taekwoon's smile. Taekwoon was teasing now, and Sanghyuk doesn't think he can bear it. He drops down onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. "What's wrong?" He feels Taekwoon run a finger over the shell of his ear.

"Nothing," Sanghyuk says into the cotton, entirely embarrassed.

"You should visit me more often," Taekwoon continues, settling his weight next to Sanghyuk to let his fingers run further down the trench of his spine. "It was nice."

"Says the incredibly clingy, sleepy Taekwoon," Sanghyuk retorts snippily to the pillow, hearing Taekwoon's obvious amusement. "It was like listening to a love confession."

Taekwoon has nothing to say to that, pressing the heel of his palm to the small of Sanghyuk's back, kneading. He pushes at the tense muscles, and Sanghyuk melts, a small sigh floating out of him. Taekwoon works methodically, and when Sanghyuk has had enough, he rolls back over, feeling entirely boneless. He giggles when Taekwoon's fingers moves to his sides, grabbing onto his hands. Sanghyuk pulls at his hands, and Taekwoon helps him get up.

He squints at Taekwoon, crossing his legs to get closer and Taekwoon blinks back at him. "Can you even see?" Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk squawks at him.

"Excuse me for being a human," Sanghyuk grumbles. "And wanting to see if you're hungry." Taekwoon disappears from sight, and before Sanghyuk can turn to look, he's back, with moonlight chasing his steps.

Taekwoon settles back onto the bed, leaning against the wall and reaching out for Sanghyuk. "And how do you intend to tell by staring at my face?" Taekwoon says, and this close, with the light, Sanghyuk can see how all Taekwoon is looking at right now is his lips. Sanghyuk wets his lips carefully, and Taekwoon might as well be made of stone, his eyes unmoving from their target. "Or are you trying to seduce me?" Taekwoon says, the words so soft that Sanghyuk can barely hear.

"I thought I did that like, a year ago," Sanghyuk smiles.

"I suppose," Taekwoon says easily.

Sanghyuk moves away, Taekwoon's hands slipping off his ankles where they rested. He scrabbles under the bed, stretching to reach the bottle and his toes brush Taekwoon the moment he manages the last couple centimeters. He pushes himself up again, uncapping the bottle as he goes.

"Stay," Sanghyuk says the instant Taekwoon moves, and Taekwoon freezes, before carefully sinking back down. Sanghyuk crawls between his legs, supporting himself with one hand on Taekwoon's shoulder. The lube is cool, as it always is in this underground home, when Sanghyuk slips one finger into himself. Taekwoon's hands slide up his thighs, past his hips to rest on his waist, and Sanghyuk smiles down at the sheets as he introduces the second finger. The third finger is still easy-going, but Sanghyuk's hand slips off Taekwoon's shoulder when he slides all three past the second knuckle, and he's grateful for Taekwoon's hold as he steadies himself again.

"My bad," Sanghyuk breathes, lifting his head. His nose brushes Taekwoon's, and Taekwoon catches his lips in his immediately, just chastely. His gaze is heavy on Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk sinks back a little on his own fingers, eyes fluttering shut. Sanghyuk isn't too surprised when he manages a fourth, but the stretch is tight. When he spreads his fingers, he whines against his own will, and he notes faintly that Taekwoon's hands are going to leave bruises on his waist tomorrow. He slides the fingers out, and back in again, and a shuddery 'oh' escapes him at the sensation.

It's a little different, with him stretching himself, because he knows what to expect, and somehow the expectation has him wanting more. He forces his eyes open, and Taekwoon has his bottom lip sucked between his teeth like he was resisting something, and his eyes are scanning Sanghyuk's face. Sanghyuk wonders, and so as he pushes his fingers in again, he doesn't lock his jaw, purposely allows his mouth drop open, doesn't stop the small shivering pant that escapes him. Taekwoon's grip tightens further and then Sanghyuk tips his head back in hopes it'd hide his smile.

He repeats it, feeling his fingertips brush his prostrate and he twitches a little. As he slides his fingers in again, one of Taekwoon's hands lets go of him, and it's curling over his own hand, already slick with lube and he lets two fingers overlap Sanghyuk's, the rest gripping onto Sanghyuk's hand. He follows Sanghyuk's movement, his fingers aligned with Sanghyuk's pushing in at the same time. Sanghyuk gasps at the immediate stretch, eyes squeezing shut. Taekwoon helps him move in and out, and he's trembling, feeling the fingers move in deeper each time. Taekwoon's fingers were just that much longer, and the length was embarrassingly familiar and sating, compared to his own fingers. The next slide in has his supporting hand slipping off Taekwoon's shoulder again, and this time Taekwoon lets him fall forward.

Taekwon mouths against his throat, the tender skin vibrating against his lips with each breathless gasp that Sanghyuk lets escape. Sanghyuk scrabbles for purchase, pressing his arm against the span of Taekwoon's shoulders as he starts to roll his hips back onto their fingers. Taekwoon leans forward, arm sliding behind Sanghyuk's waist. It forces him to sit back, forcing his weight entirely onto the fingers. "Taekwoon!" Sanghyuk cries out, eyes snapping open when the last of Taekwoon's knuckles slip into him. Taekwoon bends their fingers together and Sanghyuk jerks, pleasure shooting up his spine and dampening the burn of the stretch.

"So gorgeous," Taekwoon says, the words dropped into Sanghyuk's ear, and Sanghyuk would flush if he already wasn't. Taekwoon helps their fingers move in and out faster, smoother, and Sanghyuk reliquinshes this to him, kissing a mark that he knows won't stay right under Taekwoon's jawline.

Sanghyuk can feel his lower stomach tighten and he panics, even as his hips hungrily push back against their fingers. "Taekwoon, I, I'm-" he gasps and Taekwoon understands, pulling both their hands away and Sanghyuk's left clenching around nothing. His arm aches in relief as he brings it back to hook around Taekwoon's neck.

He pants into Taekwoon's mouth when Taekwoon pulls his chin down for a kiss, the now warmed lube sliding across his skin. Sanghyuk presses closer as he feels Taekwoon lift him like he was weightless, and he instinctively adjusts to kneel and bracket Taekwoon's hips, arms tightening around his neck. His cock is hot and leaking between their stomachs, and he feels the blunt tip of Taekwoon's slide sticky wet against his perineum.

The slide in was easy, but Sanghyuk tightens around Taekwoon as he sits lower and lower on him, just to hear the shaky breath that Taekwoon lets out into his mouth, to feel the nearly bone-crushing grip Taekwoon has on his hips. It doesn't stop Sanghyuk from undulating his hips, and the wave of pleasure that flows through his body washes away any coherent thought he had left.

Taekwoon shifts and Sanghyuk shakes his head furiously. "No," Sanghyuk says, leaning his weight on his palms, pressing against Taekwoon's stomach and forcing Taekwoon back against the wall. "Let me just-" Sanghyuk lifts himself, sinking down slowly and he feels Taekwoon's abdominal muscles tense beneath his fingers. "For you," Sanghyuk exhales, and he does it again.

And again. And again.

Until he's shaking and Taekwoon cannot hold back and is thrusting upwards to meet Sanghyuk's every fall. Until Sanghyuk dips down gracelessly, searching, and Taekwoon meets him halfway, and Sanghyuk's tongue licks across Taekwoon's fangs, the taste of iron from last night still fresh in his mind.

Taekwoon's lips slip all the way down, and Sanghyuk arches, exposing his neck. Taekwoon takes the invitation, and Sanghyuk this time is forced into absolute stillness as Taekwoon's arms pin down his waist, shoves him sharply down onto his cock and Sanghyuk loses his breath at the swift motion as the teeth sink into his neck and draw blood.

Sanghyuk gives himself up, as he always does, to Taekwoon, as Taekwoon starts to languidly thrust upwards again, starts to drink from him. Sanghyuk can only circle his hips in response, feeling blood spill down his neck when he shifts too much, and the warm liquid draws a thick line down his neck. Taekwoon ignores it, lapping at the punctures. It lulls Sanghyuk into a false sense of finish, but Taekwoon latches on again, one sharp thrust upward and Sanghyuk can't concentrate, can't _control_ himself, and he comes with a breathy whine. Taekwoon is still not done, Taekwoon's thrusts slower as he gets distracted in drinking.

He hears Taekwoon's quivery inhale before he feels Taekwoon come in him. He shudders, feeling Taekwoon pulse warmly in him, as his hands cup Taekwoon's face forcing it up to kiss him. Taekwoon's mouth tastes like blood, his tongue sweeping across the back of Sanghyuk's teeth as Sanghyuk tips his head to the side to suck on his tongue, feeling a twinge of pain in his neck when Taekwoon pushes against Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk hums, pleased when Taekwoon's teeth tug onto his bottom lip, saliva helping the slide of their lips back together. He's so warm all over, fingertips scratching lightly at the top of Taekwoon's scalp as Taekwoon tears himself away to return to licking at the bite on Sanghyuk's neck.

Taekwoon cleans up the rest of the blood with his tongue, still inside of Sanghyuk. When he surfaces, his cheeks are warm as well, his skin is almost translucent, glowing in the moonlight. Sanghyuk trails fingers across his face, Taekwoon's eyes searching his. Taking in blood always made Taekwoon look more lovely, somehow, seemed to enliven him. His eyes twinkle brightly, mirroring Sanghyuk's happiness and his smile was starting to hurt. The corners of Taekwoon's lips curve up slowly, as he holds Sanghyuk gaze, before he presses his face to Sanghyuk's collarbone.

Sanghyuk shifts, grinding down against him. He laughs when Taekwoon growls, head jerking back up to glare at Sanghyuk. "We're going to be in bed for the whole night if we continue this."

"I did say I missed you," Sanghyuk says, sliding a thumb across the seam of Taekwoon's swollen lips, the tip of his thumb pulling at his bottom lip and Taekwoon raises an eyebrow.

"We're going to be in bed for more than the whole night if we were to go along with how much _I_ missed you," Taekwoon says, lurching forward and pushing Sanghyuk onto his back, taking care not to slip out. Sanghyuk takes this as assent as Taekwoon leans forward, forearms pressing down on the bed beside each of Sanghyuk's shoulders. He tilts his head, fingers locking onto the nape of Taekwoon's neck, and he presses his cheek against the wrist of the hand that comes up to card through his hair.

He wraps his legs around Taekwoon's hips. "Who said that wasn't the plan," Sanghyuk murmurs coyly, meeting Taekwoon's amused gaze straight on.

Taekwoon's eyes widen.

⇎ ⇎ ⇎

His breath fans across Sanghyuk's face as he leans in to hold the showerhead over Sanghyuk's soapy hair, as Sanghyuk rubs at a faint pink bruise that has flowered right under Taekwoon's jaw.

He frowns at it, wondering. Then it clicks. "Oh it stays," Sanghyuk says, surprised at the bubble of delight that rises in him.

"For a while," Taekwoon says. His hands slide along the stained page of Sanghyuk's skin, fingertips flitting over the red marks that he has sprinkled across the soft surface. "Not as long as they last on you."

Sanghyuk reaches for the soap, carefully spreading it across Taekwoon's body. He likes doing this, memorising the dips and rises of Taekwoon's body, measure how many of his palms it would take the cross the span of Taekwoon's shoulders. He slides his soapy hands along the length of Taekwoon's neck, using his knuckles to brush against the mark again.

"I'll have to leave more then," Sanghyuk says, watching the mark emerge from the bubbles as Taekwoon brings the water over himself. "And more often too." His laugh echoes in the shower, and Taekwoon rolls his eyes fondly.

Taekwoon's wet hair drips droplets down onto Sanghyuk's face as he drops a kiss on Sanghyuk's nose. "As much as you wish."

⇎⇎⇎

_I'm sorry I doubted this. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I took so long to come back._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to type it up there but ALL OF THIS WAS TERRIBLE. okay maybe it wasnt terrible but it's a mess lmao
> 
> Find me: sunganmideo @ twitter/tumblr


End file.
